


Full Moon and Fright

by PanicFOB



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Haunted Houses, Implied Sexual Content, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicFOB/pseuds/PanicFOB
Summary: Your boyfriend has never been to a haunted house before, and you’re hoping his first experience will be a delightfully frightening one. This can be read as a stand-alone, or you can consider it a follow up to A Hopeless Cause.





	Full Moon and Fright

You were snuggled up under your favorite blanket. It was one that Bucky had bought for you just last month, the plush fabric adorned with designs of pumpkins and falling autumn leaves. You were stretched out on one side of the couch with the lower half of your legs draped in the man’s lap. He was gently rubbing his palms up and down your calves under the blanket as Haunters: The Art of the Scare played on the humongous TV. On the other section of the couch, Steve was sitting comfortably with his girlfriend, Anne, resting her head on his shoulder. She had dozed off and was snoring softly. In the lounge chair, Natasha was half paying attention to the documentary and half focusing on fixing her hair into an intricate braid. Sam and Wanda were sitting on the floor playing Uno!, and you kept having to tell them to hush when they started shouting at each other loud enough to drown out the TV.

“You know,” Bucky said to you in a low voice as not to disturb the rest of the group, “I just don’t get these haunted house things. There’s no way any of that could actually be scary to anyone over the age of twelve.”

You sat up suddenly. “Wait,” your voice was louder than his had been and it got everyone’s attention, “babe, have you never been to a haunted house before?”

“They weren’t really a common thing back before the war,” he explained.

You looked at Steve for confirmation, and he nodded his head. “So, neither of you have ever been since being back in modern-day New York?”

“Nope,” they answered in unison.

You pulled out your phone from the pocket of your sweatpants.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked.

You didn’t even take your eyes away from the phone as you said, “Using the Stark card to buy tickets to Blood Manor, the scariest haunted house in the city. Who wants in?”

Sam, Nat, and Wanda all let out sounds of agreement, Wanda telling you to add a ticket for Vision. Steve gently woke Anne to ask her if she would want to go, and the woman seemed just as delighted as you were to watch the likes of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes experience a haunted house for the first time. Eight tickets later to Blood Manor for this weekend, you tucked your phone away and went back to watching the documentary.

“You seem certain I’ll be proven wrong,” Bucky whispered to you now.

You smirked at him. “I don’t think the Winter Soldier is as bad and fearless as he likes to let on.”

He narrowed his eyes at you, clearly peeved to having his tough demeanor questioned by his own girlfriend. “Okay, willing to put your money where your mouth is, Miss Sassy Pants?”

“You want to bet money over whether or not you’ll get scared?”

“Not money… something else.”

Your face grew a little heated as you understood his meaning. “We’ll discuss the finer details later,” you poked his leg hard with your toe, “I’m trying to watch a movie here, and you keep distracting me.”

The details had been sorted out: the first one out of you and Bucky to show that they were scared, either by jumping, shaking, screaming, flinching, or clutching onto the other’s hand tightly, would owe the other a sexual favor later that night. It seemed to be a win-win situation for both parties, but you were still determined to prove that Bucky was just as human as the rest of you and could experience a jump scare like anybody else.

You’d picked the tickets for this weekend on purpose, knowing what you did about the patterns of the night sky. As you entered the common area wearing tight black skinny jeans and a purple lace long-sleeved shirt, you walked straight up to where Bucky was sitting on the couch and whispered into his ear, “It’s a full moon tonight. That’s when all the weirdos come out.”

You hoped it might work in sending chills down his spine, setting the spooky mood and making him more likely to easily scare at Blood Manor, instead he just snorted and said, “Are you referring to yourself?”

You slapped his shoulder playfully. “You’re always such a dick, Bucky.”

He reached his arm around you and pulled you down into his lap. “Come on, doll, it was a joke.” He ran his fingers over the streaks of temporary purple coloring in your hair that matched your shirt. “I like this… looks real sexy on you.”

You leaned forward and kissed him firmly, slowly pulling his bottom lip between your teeth as a way to tease him. Several hot moments passed between the two of you before the rest of the team filed into the common area ready to leave for the night’s events. Natasha, Wanda, and Anne were all in similar festive outfits that matched yours, but the guys were all wearing boring jeans and Henleys, completely unwilling to embrace the Halloween spirit.

Not long after, you all stepped out of one of Tony’s large SUVs in front of Blood Manor. Bucky’s fingers automatically laced into yours once you were out of the car, as it did anytime you were in public together. You weren’t sure if it was a protective thing or a territorial thing, but you found it quite endearing either way.

After you had shown your digital tickets to the attendant and gone through the entrance of the manor, the group of you began winding your way through spooky rooms and corridors. You and Bucky were at the very front, hands still clasped together, but you made sure not to squeeze his too tightly and have him think you were getting scared. What you hadn’t told Bucky when making the bet was that you had been through hundreds of haunted houses throughout your lifetime, and they hardly fazed you anymore.

You walked past shouting clowns and groaning zombies, through rooms filled with overdramatic fake gore. Bucky wore the blankest face you had ever seen on him, clearly determined to show no emotion whatsoever. Every time a new actor jumped out in gruesome-looking garb, you glanced up at your boyfriend with the hope of seeing a frightened flicker across his face. No such luck.

Meanwhile, both Steve and Sam had let out several girlish squeaks from behind you, and you would have given anything to hear such a ridiculous noise come out of the mouth of Bucky Barnes. When it seemed you were nearing the end of the maze, you finally conceded that the man must be Mister Fearless after all. “I hate you,” you grumbled at him, clearly not meaning it in the slightest.

“I told you these things wouldn’t be scary,” he said with a cocky grin.

“Yeah, well, looks like neither of us are winning tonight because I didn’t get scared either,” you informed him as the two of you entered the final room of the manor together.

What you had forgotten about in your determination to scare the pants off of Bucky was that there was one element to haunted houses that did always frighten the living daylights out of you. Just the noise alone of a chainsaw coming near you, much less the fake blood-covered man wielding it wildly over his head, was enough to make you let out a high pitched yelp and wrap both your arms tightly around Bucky’s stomach.

The man with the chainsaw kept coming eerily closer, and Bucky wrapped his strong arms around you and led you to the exit. When you had emerged from the manor, you expected laughter and teasing about your sudden fright; you expected him to gloat about winning the bet, but instead, he continued to hold you close and rub soothing circles on your back. “Are you okay?” he whispered into your hair.

“Yeah… I just…forgot about the chainsaws… forgot how much they get to me…”

The others were joining you outside now, but Bucky didn’t seem to care. He placed a soothing kiss to the top of your purple-colored head, and then he pulled away just enough to tilt your face up and place a loving kiss to your lips. “I don’t like seeing you frightened like that,” he confessed.

A small smile grew on your lips. “Would you say that it scared you to see me in that state?”

He rolled his eyes. “Oh geez, that doesn’t count.”


End file.
